


But I Admit That I'm A Fool For You

by Opalgirl



Series: Fallout 4 stuff collection [2]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalgirl/pseuds/Opalgirl
Summary: “Anywhere else,” she said, “I'd let you walk backwards into hell with me, but not there.” Or: an old synth detective and a woman out of time have a conversation about going back to the Institute before the end of "The Molecular Level."





	But I Admit That I'm A Fool For You

Corrine was getting ready to leave when Nick decided he couldn't stand it any longer. “I should go with you,” he said, standing in her little house in Sanctuary, watching her wash up after going over her weapons. “I _ hate _the idea of you going there alone, doll.”

She finished washing her face with water and a clean rag and turned to look at him. “I know. But I can't ask you to go.”

“Who says you're asking?” he replied, tugging at the collar of his coat. “I offered.”

“It's something I need to do,” she said, as she started combing out her hair. “Even if the teleporter would bring us both there, it's more dangerous for you.”

“Corrine, darlin’. How many places did I drag you to while chasing a ghost?”

“That's...Okay, now I'm honestly being a hypocrite--_ I know _\--but this feels wrong.” She tied back her hair and turned, frowning at him slightly. “Bringing you with me would feel like walking you right to your death.”

_And how many times have you walked into your death for me? _He wanted to ask, but didn't. 

She continued, voice soft, “I just..._ I can't _, Nick. I won't walk you right into a pit of vipers that you escaped from once.”

The pain in her voice at the very idea made up his mind. He stepped in close, leaned down, and kissed her forehead. “All right, doll. All right.”

She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. “Anywhere else,” she said, “I'd let you walk backwards into hell with me, but not there.”

“I'd be a fool to go,” he admitted, “you’re right, but the offer’s on the table.”

She leaned back from him, shook her head, and kissed him, smiling a little. “Love you,” she said. 

“Love you too. I guess it's always been a reverse damsel in distress scenario with us, hasn't it, sweetheart?”

Corrine's smile widened to a grin briefly. “The dame gets to be the heroine for once, Mr. Valentine.” She tugged on his lapels, kissed him again, and said, “c’mon. Sturges is probably going crazy fussing over that thing.”

_You always were a heroine_ he thinks, falling into step with her and Dogmeat. 


End file.
